The Song Book
by scandalousgal
Summary: A collection of One Shots about Olitz.


**_Lucky - Jason Mraz_**

* * *

"Fitzyyy! I'm home," Olivia yelled while entering their house. "I brought us Luigi's," she said as she put her keys, coat and Louboutin besides the door.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute, Angel," Fitz answered from his room.

Olivia went to the kitchen and set everything for dinner. She reheated the pizza and put the plates on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. Fitz came downstairs and took in the sight of the love of his life setting the table for dinner. They looked so normal and he loved it.

Olivia caught a glimpse of Fitz in the corner of her eye and giggled at how useless he was in the kitchen.

"Are you gonna stand there all night? You better sit so you won't get tired," she said with her back towards Fitz, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

Fitz was shocked thinking about how Olivia knew he was standing there if he wasn't even visible from the spot where he stood. "Well, if you actually let me help you-"

"Yeah right, you stand there every night watching me put the table together and never do anything," she interrupted him and started to laugh.

He could swear that her laugh was the most beautiful sound on earth. It was well said that to make someone fall in love with you, you had to make them laugh, but every time she laughed it was him who fell more in love with her.

"You keep staring. And now you have that stupid face like every night," Olivia said, putting the food on the island and sitting on a stool.

Fitz walked to the stool beside her and sat down. "I don't do that every night," he said shyly although he knew that every night, she would came home with dinner and he would be there just to see the girl of his dreams doing something as simple as set the table.

"Oh, so you admit that you were staring," Liv teased him.

The only response she got was a pair of red cheeks on Fitz. He took a slice of pizza and started to eat, desperate to busy himself on something else.

"Sooo," Olivia began after she took a slice for herself, "what did you do today beside read books and listen music, weirdo?"

Fitz laughed. She'd been calling him like that since they were 12 years old and he discovered his love for Star Wars.

"Not much actually, I finished a paper for Monday," Fitz replied.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "You should go outside sometimes, you know. So people won't think that you're a vampire. I mean, you're white enough so..." she teased him.

"I'm not _that_ white, Livvie" he answered shyly.

"Sure you are, Fitzy"

They fell onto a comfortable silence but then he felt her shift on her seat. He eyed her cautiously and when she started to pick out little pieces of cheese from her slice he knew that he had to ask. He didn't want to ask about it because he already knew what had happened, but her demeanor told him that she wanted to talk about it, and for her he would do anything.

"How was your date with Jake?" Fitz asked his best friend of twenty three years.

Fitz had moved from Arizona to Vermont when he was five years old because of his father's job and fate landed him as the neighbor of who would be his eternal love. Fitz was taken by his mom's hand while his father and some movers were taking their belongings into the new house. Olivia's mom, Maya Pope, came with her in hand to say 'hi' to the new neighbors. That day, Fitz's life changed forever and since that moment there wasn't a day that he didn't think about marrying her.

Olivia, as the spontaneous girl she had always been, ran towards her new neighbor and hugged him as she said, "Hi, I'm Olivia but you can call me Livvie".

Fitz didn't answer, he just looked at his mom as she explained, "Oh honey, excuse him, he's just extremely shy. Talk to her, Fitzy," his mom pushed him.

"I'm- uhh…Fitzgerald. But don't call me that" he said nervously, gripping his mom's hand to death.

"Done, Fitzy" Little Liv said giggling.

A smile spread across Fitz' face. "Done, Angel," he answered shyly.

That day Susan and Maya stayed talking for the rest of the afternoon while Fitz and Olivia played.

That day Fitz knew that he had met the love of his life.

The little children quickly became best friends and stayed that way for the rest of their lives.

Through the years, Fitz tried to tell Liv about the love that he felt towards her, but his shyness and the fear of ruining their friendship and losing her forever always took away the little courage that he had, making it impossible for him to say a word.

They've been there for each other in their worst moments. When they were 7 and Kayla McCord broke Liv's Barbie and she cried the whole day, Fitz stole a box of mint chocolate chip ice cream from his fridge and spent the whole day with her. When Fitz lost the first place in the _mathletics_ and punched everything in his room, Olivia helped calm him down. When that jackass Edison Davis broke Liv's heart and she cried the whole week, Fitz was there to cheer her up.

And of course they've been through their best moments too. Fitz's first bike. Every swimming competition that Liv won. All the Harry Potter movies in the cinema. The first time they each snuck out of their houses to attend their first house party. Then when Fitz finally felt comfortable enough to come out of his shell and show his deep love for politics, Liv helped him to win each of his three years as Class President, running his campaign and being by his side since the moment the idea crossed his mind. And would always go together to every school dance, where Liv would always win as Queen.

They went together through everything in their lives and were the definition of 'best friend goals'. They traveled to almost all the fifty states and also went on a trip to the Caribbean for a year when they finished high school, starting in Cuba and ending in Puerto Rico. After their year off they both got accepted into pre-law at Harvard and now were in their last year in law school.

During the twenty three years that Fitz had been secretly madly in love with his best friend, meant that from time to time he would have to listen her talk about her love life. But Fitz didn't mind; as long as she was happy that was all that mattered to him.

"Well, I'm having dinner with you so," Olivia answered while taking the last slice of pizza.

"Uh, no Angel, give it to me" he said with a grin.

"You took yesterday's" she whined.

"I didn't," Fitz said as Liv eyed him. "Well I did but-"

She was looking at him with those puppy eyes that always got him so he just smiled sweetly and nodded. "It's okay, take it," he said.

"You're the best" She said taking a bite.

"So…" Fitz continued, "He canceled again?"

"He said he had a lot of paperwork to do but… I don't know," suddenly her smile disappeared and Fitz regretted starting this conversation. He never wanted for that smile to be taken off her beautiful face.

He didn't say anything knowing that she just needed time to organize her thoughts and that she need to take it off her chest.

After a few minutes Liv sighed and looked at him.

"I love him. He knows that I love him. He loves me too. But for the last couple of weeks I feel like he's avoiding me. We used to talk to each other all day, even if we couldn't see each other, we would facetime every night. I know he's busy. I'm busy too. But I take one hour of my fucking time to go see my boyfriend and the minute I'm in front of his building he calls me to cancel, and then asks me if I'm upset. Of course I'm upset you idiot. I'm his girlfriend and he doesn't even take the time to see me or even cancel before I get waxed. DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS GET WAXED DOWN THERE? I'm sure he doesn't because he wouldn't have cancelled me and let it go to waste if he knew. He's an idiot and I hate him. But I love him. And I'm not this kind of girl, I don't just stop my studying to go to see my stupid boyfriend but for him I did it and he doesn't even appreciate it. He took for granted that I'll be here forever and that I love him and if he keeps up with that attitude, his 'forever' will be during a week!" She rambled while she paced in circles around the whole kitchen.

Fitz just stood there listening to her talk. His heart broke a little every time Liv said that she loved Jake, but he put on his brave mask and held himself together to be the best friend that she needed.

She was still pacing the kitchen when Fitz stood in front of her. He took her by her shoulders and stopped her. Olivia effectively stopped and lifted her head from the floor to look at him in the eyes.

"I know you love him and you don't want to lose him. But he might not know that he's fucking up everything. You're the most beautiful and smartest woman that ever stepped foot on the earth so I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you either. Just talk to him about how you feel. You know that communication is the key, Angel. Just go with him and talk about what you feel, I'm sure you're going to make it work." He said sweetly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're the best friend ever," She said hugging him for his waist and putting her head over his chest. He hugged her back and put his head over hers. " _I love you,"_ he thought to himself.

-x-

Olivia and Fitz were both sitting on the grass, enjoying the spring weather. She had on a beautiful yellow dress with a purple daisy pattern that just fitted her upper body and was loose on the lower half and Fitz had just some khaki shorts and a navy blue polo shirt.

"I want to finish this already," Liv said exhausted looking up from her book.

"Ugh, me too. I can't take one more day of books, and you're talking to a nerd here," Fitz said joking.

It was their last year of law school and after they finished this, they were going to apply at the same law firms. They lived together during their years at pre-law and law school, and they were trying to stay that way at least during their first year of internships out of law school and in the real world.

"I wasn't talking about school," she said dryly.

Fitz got worried and looked at her. "What are you talking about then, Angel?"

When she heard the nickname that Fitz gave her when they met, she couldn't stand it anymore and let one single tear run down her cheek.

"Livvie what is it?" A million thoughts per second passed through his mind about what would be upsetting her. He reached for her to hug her but she pulled away. "Liv-"

"I can't be your friend anymore Fitz," she said wiping the tear that fell seconds ago.

"What? What are you talking about Angel? Are you okay? What's going on?" Fitz was on the verge of crying. He couldn't let Olivia walk out his life. Not without a valid motive at least.

"I just… I can't," She said putting her face in her hands.

"Olivia, could you at least explain to me why the fuck you just suddenly want to end a twenty year old friendship?" He said getting angry. He was sure this was Jake's handwork.

"Promise me you won't get mad," she said softly, her voice echoing through her hands.

"Olivia-"

"Fitz, it's just that… today…"

"What happened today Olivia?" He was about to punch something, he couldn't lose her.

"Today is…"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope..."

"APRIL'S FOOL!" she yelled and threw herself over him laughing causing both of them fall flatly over the grass.

Fitz fell backwards on the floor and Olivia threw herself over him. She was laughing uncontrollably and he was just staring at her. He was so mad at her. How could she be so mean to him? How could she play that kind of cruel joke on him? Then Fitz's brain started to process the information. It was a joke. She was still here. She wasn't leaving. Her laugh invaded all his senses and he started to laugh too.

"I can't believe you bought it," she said through her laugh.

"Angel you even cried. I thought you were dying," he said laughing too.

They laughed for a few more minutes and as their laughter subsided, they both realized the position they were in. But neither of them made an attempt to move.

"I'm not leaving you. Never," Liv said honestly, looking into his eyes. Her elbows were on the grass, each one beside each side of his face. Their faces just inches away.

"Good. Because I'm not planning on ever letting you go either," Fitz said staring into her eyes deeply. His arms around her waist.

Then someone beside them cleared his throat. It sounded like a man and they both thought it was those stupid boys from first years that were always talking about PDAs on the campus.

When they both lifted their gazes they were met with Jake's angry face. Olivia and Fitz quickly stood up.

"Jake it wasn't-" Fitz said nervously.

"You shut up," Jake said dismissively over Fitz and looked at Liv.

"You don't talk to him like that," Olivia said angrily as she stepped in front of Jake.

"I am not causing a scene with you in the middle of the campus," Jake said as he grabbed her arm, moving her out of his way.

"Watch it, man!" Fitz said seeing how Jake was treating Olivia.

"I told you to shut up!" Jake said angry.

"Angel," Fitz said looking at Olivia.

"I'll be fine. See you at home."

Fitz nodded and watched them go. He never liked Jake, he was always dismissive towards everybody thinking that he was perfect. He always made Liv feel less than the amazing woman that she was and watching how he just grabbed her arm made his blood boil thinking that he could've been abusing her.

He decided to keep his thoughts about Jake to himself until Liv came home later that night. But knowing Olivia the way that he did, he was sure that if everything went fine with Jake she wasn't coming home tonight, but probably tomorrow morning.

Fitz decided go to their apartment and get some work done, instead of thinking about what Liv and her boyfriend could be doing tonight.

-x-

The next morning Olivia came inside the apartment walking backwards on her heels, in a way that her shoes would make less noise than intended. _Point, heel, point, heel._ She kept remembering herself how to walk while being very cautious so Fitz wouldn't wake up.

"Hi there," Fitz said from the kitchen.

Liv jumped at the sound of Fitz's voice. "You scared me," she said looking at him standing in the door of the kitchen.

"What were you doing?" He said trying to stifle a laugh.

"I-uh-was… um," Olivia was silent for one second before she finally said, "DOING A MOONWALK" she almost yelled when the idea hit her and she started to do Michael Jackson's dance move.

Fitz couldn't help himself and started to laugh at how ridiculous she looked. She was always so silly. _I love you_.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm just practicing," she said giggling at how silly the situation was.

"Yeah, practicing in yesterday's clothes," Fitz teased her.

"They are comfortable!" She said now laughing.

The laugh subsided and they both stared at each other.

"So everything is okay now?" Fitz said.

"Yeah. He just got jealous but… we're okay now," Olivia answered while taking off her heels and walking to the kitchen. "I hope you've made breakfast because I'm starving."

"Didn't that man feed you enough?" Fitz asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Liv punched him on his shoulder with her little soft fist. "Don't be a smartass and cook us something."

"Why, suddenly I'm your cooker? Why aren't you paying me?"

"I pay you with my friendship," Liv said laughing.

"Meh. That doesn't sound like a good salary, I think I'm quitting this job," he teased her.

Olivia put her hand over her heart and faked being hurt. Fitz laughed at her antics. He could swear that every move that she made was the most beautiful thing ever.

"Stop staring and make breakfast," She whined and Fitz was practically seeing that little spoiled girl with two bunch of curls and a lot of cheeks that whined every time that someone messed with her hair.

"You'll make the dinner?" Fitz asked.

"I always make the dinner," Olivia complained.

"Nope. You always buy the dinner. You'll cook tonight,"

"Ugh okay fine then, but just because I'm starving."

 _I love you._

-x-

"Jake why are you acting like this?" Olivia yelled from her living room.

"How am I being?" Jake spat angrily to her.

"Irrational and jealous and stupid."

"Am I being stupid?"

"Yes, you are," Olivia said crossing her arms.

They had been arguing for the past hour and a half since they came to her place because Jake was tired of Olivia not having her personal space and living with Fitz. He wanted her to move out.

"Sorry if I am tired of my girlfriend living with another man!" He yelled.

"It's not like he's just any man; I didn't met him in the street yesterday and brought him home! He's my best friend and I'm not leaving him just because you don't like him!"

"How can you be so naïve and don't see it!" Jake said exasperated, running his hands through his hair.

"See what? What the fuck are you talking about?" She said standing still in the same spot with her arms crossed.

"He's madly in love with you. He has heart eyes every time that you're around him. He is in love with you."

Jake never had trusted Fitz around Liv. Sure, he was a good man, but anyone with eyes could see the way he looked at her. And the fact that his girlfriend's roommate was in love with her, didn't set well with him.

Olivia opened her eyes as wide as plates in shock. "Are you out of your damn mind? We are only friends and that's everything we'll ever be!" Olivia yelled.

"You just don't see it. The way he looks at you is just-" Jake sighed frustrated with the situation and continued, "he's in love with you Olivia and I'm not having any of that."

"What do you mean?" Olivia stared at him defiantly.

"Him or me?" Jake said nonchalantly as if he was making her choose between two ice cream flavors.

"What the fuck-"

"Him or me, Olivia?"

"Jake, I love you," Olivia said, tears forming a pool in her eyes, "I really do but-"

"You choose him. I get it. Goodbye," Jake stood and walked towards the door but her little hand caught him and stopped him.

"Don't do this," She said through tears.

"Olivia, you made a choice, it's okay," Jake moved his arms roughly causing her to lose her grasp on him and let her hand fall.

"Jake-"

"I hope I don't have to see you ever again," Jake spat angrily "I knew you were never woman enough for me anyway," he said.

She looked at him sadly "Jake don't do this, please,"

He turned his back to her, ready to walk out the apartment and said, "I'm glad I already have your replacement ready," he growled and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

-x-

Fitz was just coming back from grocery shopping and had his hands full as he was trying to open the door when he heard Olivia's cries. He opened the door as fast as he could and dropped all the bags running towards her cries. She was on the same spot where Jake had left her an hour ago but now she sat on the floor, her hands over her face and her knees on her chest.

"Angel, are you okay? What happened?" Fitz said hugging her.

She just cried harder and took Fitz's arm putting her face in his chest. He just held her there for a while trying to soothe her. When he saw that she was still crying hard he lifted her and walked with her towards her bedroom.

"Shhh, it's okay, I have you," He said entering her room and laying her on her bed.

When Fitz was going to stand she just clenched his shirt. "Stay," she said barely above a whisper.

He lay with her on her bed just soothing her cries while rubbing his hand on her back. Fitz mumbled and whispered sweet nothings, comforting her, trying to calm her down.

After a long half hour more he finally noticed that her breathing was even and she was asleep, still with a frown on her face. He kissed between her brows and went downstairs to pick up everything that he had left on the floor.

He cooked some chicken noodle soup, knowing that it was the only thing she would eat if she was sad. He went upstairs with a tray of the soup, some headache pills and a glass of water. He placed the tray on her nightstand and sat on her bed.

"Angel, wake up," he said moving her softly.

She mumbled something intelligible and turned around.

"Angel," he moved her shoulder again "It's past 9 pm, you have to eat," Fitz tried again.

Nothing.

"Angel, I have chicken noodle soup here," he said with a smile, knowing that hearing about the soup would wake her up.

Nothing.

Fitz started to worry and went to the other side of the bed. He kneeled in front of her face and passed his big hand all over her shoulder.

"Angel, I-"

"I heard you, I don't want to eat," she whispered softly still with her eyes closed.

"Livvie, you have to eat. You can't starve," he said still rubbing her little arm.

Olivia pouted and was about to cry again "I don't want to," she said, her voice breaking a little at the end.

"Oh Angel," Fitz's heart broke just by listening how hurt she was. He stood up and kissed her head.

He didn't even had to ask what happened because he already knew. He had been here through all her break ups and knew exactly how she got when her heart was broken. It was hurting him to watch her like this, so sad and fragile. Fitz didn't understand how someone could let go of a woman as amazing as Olivia was.

And even if he had been with her through other heartbreaks, this was much worse. He didn't know why but Fitz could tell by her crying for hours, her sleeping, and her lack of appetite, that this was the worst. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"Me too," Olivia said now fully crying.

Fitz went behind her on the bed and put her over his lap. One of his arms around her back and the other one under her legs, making her sit like a baby on his lap. She was so soft, so light. "You have to eat Livvie, please," he said hugging her.

He let go her legs and took the soup that was on the little table. She immediately curled over his body and put her head on his chest, hiding. Fitz took the spoon full of soup and brought it to her mouth. She shook her head and didn't open her mouth so Fitz put the spoon back in the bowl.

"Livvie, please just half of it," he said. He knew how sick Liv always felt when she didn't eat, and she couldn't skip not even one meal because of her low sugar problem. She again shook her head and rested on Fitz's chest with her eyes still closed.

He took her in, so beautiful. Her skin glowing just from the moonlight peeking through her window. Her nose was so beautiful. Her big round eyes, even now, all puffy and red, looked so beautiful. Her full lips had the perfect shape and size and were so inviting and beautiful. Every inch of her was perfect. _I love you_.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her lips. Liv moved her head a little, their faces were already close but with her move they were now inches apart. Fitz saw her move and looked at her eyes. She just blinked once and went for his lips.

Fitz was taken by surprise but immediately responded. This was everything that he had waited for. Her lips felt perfect in his. Every dream that he ever had was becoming true and living it was way better. Her lips were warmer and more soft than he could have ever imagined.

Her hand went to his neck and pulled him closer. Her tongue traced his lips and even before Fitz could think about it his body reacted and opened his lips for her. Their tongues were dueling inside each others mouth. Everything about her was perfect and her kisses weren't an exception. She kept kissing him when she turned herself and straddled his lap, feeling his hard member between her legs.

She didn't stop herself and while her tongue was all over Fitz's mouth she started to grind on his erection, causing a moan to escape her lips. Fitz was on cloud nine. The sounds that Olivia was making was his undoing. He was going to love this woman forever.

When he had a minute to process everything that was happening he took Olivia's face in his hands and said, "Angel," painfully stopping her moves. He wanted her, but not because she was sad and heartbroken. He didn't want her to regret anything the next morning.

When she looked at him in the eyes her tears started to spill again. "I'm sorry, you deserve someone better," she said while moving her head to the crook of his neck.

Fitz just sat there rubbing her back. "There's no one better than you," he said honestly.

A minute passed and they were still in the same position. His hard member was still pressed against her. He needed her to move. Liv sitting on his lap wasn't helping the problem inside his pants, and Fitz knew that Olivia could feel it too.

His heart was beating a mile per minute. He was dueling over his feelings. It was for the best when he stopped her, but he knew that it was the only chance he got to have her, and now it was over. But he didn't want her to regret it either. So it really was for the best, even if it wasn't the best for him at the moment.

After long silence, without either moving, Fitz finally said, "You should eat Livvie," with his hand still on her back moving it softly up and down.

Olivia sighed and turned, sitting herself between his legs but not in his lap. "Okay"

He started to feed her until the whole bowl of soup was gone. Fitz handed her the pill and the water and made her take it. When he was about to leave to put the things back in the kitchen she grabbed his shirt. "Stay with me," she pleaded with so much sadness in her eyes. "Just tonight, please."

And with that, Fitz got into her bed with her and watched her sleep all night, unable to close his eyes after everything that had just happened.

-x-

Two months had passed since her break up with Jake. She attended all of her classes and completed all her assignments on time. She ate her three meals daily, but she wasn't herself anymore.

She came home that night and just like the past sixty nights, she put Fitz' food inside the microwave and took hers to her room. When she passed his door she knocked and without wait for him to open she would just say, "Your food is downstairs," and kept walking.

Fitz listened to her from his bed and sighed. After that night in her bedroom everything in their lives changed. The next day he avoided her all day thinking that she just needed time and she didn't approach him either. The same thing happened the next day, and then it was a week without them exchanging a word. He missed his best friend and he couldn't stand the fact that some jackass had broken her that much for her to think that she couldn't trust anyone anymore. Time passed and it quickly became a month where she would bring food and would just knock at his door to tell him where it was.

It was already two months and he was tired of this. Not only tired but he knew that she was hurt, that she was in pain. And if he could do something, anything, to ease her worries, he would.

Fitz stood from his bed and instead of going for his food, he went to her room. He knocked twice and after some minutes she didn't respond.

He knocked again and waited for Liv to open the door but that never happened. Fitz sighed and passed a hand through his hair. He knocked a third time and said, "I'm coming in" and opened the door.

The sight that Fitz found knocked the wind out of him. Her food was on the table without being touched and Olivia was curled in her bed with the cover completely over her, just leaving enough space for her face.

Olivia always had been a really organized and clean person. Her closet and papers were always in place with no sight of dust, ever. So Fitz was completely in shock when beside a curled Olivia in her bed, he found all her clothes scattered all over the room, her papers for school all over her desk, her precious heels tossed the room, candy wrappers on every surface and her vanity had all of her make up over it.

He walked slowly towards Liv and saw her wet cheeks and her swollen eyes. She was either ignoring him or she hadn't heard him come inside.

His heart broke of the sight of her. This had been her life for the past two months and he was there thinking she just needed time when in reality she just needed someone. She needed her best friend.

Olivia heard him come in but made no attempt to move. When he kneeled in front of her she turned her back towards him. She didn't need him right now, she needed him weeks ago, but not now. Now it was too late.

"Angel," he sighed rubbing her arm softly.

"Go away," she said with the little strength that she had left.

"You know that's not gonna happen," he said smiling a little at her stubbornness, sitting on the corner of her bed beside her pillow.

"I said go away Fitz, I don't need you here," Olivia answered a little harshly.

"Liv-"

She sat up angrily in the bed, allowing the covers to fall. "No Fitz, just get out." Why couldn't he just understand that she didn't want him here?

"No, we are going to talk because you're not fine and you can't keep doing this to yourself," he said motioning to her room.

"Now you wanna talk? Where was this spirit two months ago?!" Olivia looked at him with her red eyes full of anger.

"What? Liv you were the one who needed time, you were the one who didn't talk to me."

"When the fuck did I say that I needed time? I just needed for my best friend to be here," she quickly wiped a single angry tear that ran down her cheek.

"I was here!" he said getting angry too. If she needed him that much she knew where to find him, she should know that he wasn't going to deny her anything she ever asked.

"NO YOU WEREN'T. I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE!" She yelled. Was it that hard for him to see how hurtful it was when he turned her down?

"Olivia, I WAS there. Just because you were being stubborn and didn't want to talk to me, doesn't mean I wasn't there," he raised his voice, exasperated at the situation.

She just sat there beside him, looking angrily at his grey stormy eyes. A beat passed and he saw that the anger in her eyes wasn't going away.

"Liv, I'm so-"

"Why did you turn me down that night?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

"What? Liv, what do you mean?" to say that Fitz was discombobulated would be the understatement of the year.

"The night that Jake and I broke up I kissed you and you turned me down. Why?" Olivia said with courage that she didn't know where she was getting it from.

 _Because I love you and to watch you regret everything the next day would've broke me forever._

"Because Liv, you were upset and I didn't want you to… I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"And why did you ignore me the next day? You avoided me all fucking week. Such a good way to _not ruin_ a friendship, Fitzgerald," she said sarcastically and getting worked up again.

"I just- I thought- I… I don't know," He couldn't tell her the real reason. He couldn't tell her that it was because he loved her so much and to see the regret in her eyes would've killed him.

"Fitz," Olivia warned. She knew that he was lying to her. She knew that there was a reason.

"Liv I-"

"Do you have any idea how I felt?" She interrupted him. "I kissed you and you turn me down and then ignore me for two whole months. I thought you-" she stopped herself before she could say something she'd regret. "That broke us," Olivia said, her eyes a pool of tears.

"Angel," he didn't mean to upset her. He hated see her crying. And the fact that she was calling them a 'broke friendship' had him with his own pool of tears.

"Stop calling me that, it's not even my name," she said angrily. Now she was just making excuses to argue with him because in reality she had never hated the nickname.

"I know," Fitz said defeated.

"I don't even know why he calls me like that," Olivia murmured to herself but given their closeness, Fitz heard.

Fitz sighed. It was now or never. Their friendship couldn't be more broken that it already was and if they parted ways he would die regretting every day that he had the chance but didn't tell her anything.

"It was the fifth of July. My father had gotten a new position at work and we had to move across the country. I was incredibly mad because even if I was just five years old, I had already lived in three different states and seven cities. Montpelier was the eighth."

"Fitz what the fuck are you talking about?" Liv said annoyed that he sidetracked the conversation by telling a story completely unrelated.

"I was a shy kid," Fitz continued, ignoring Liv's interruption. "I never had friends before because I barely spent more than six months in a city. That fifth of July, I was angry at everyone just because I didn't want to move again. My dad and other men were bringing everything inside the house and I was with my mom outside checking that everything came inside. Then this woman came to us, she had big round eyes and the most friendly smile that I've ever seen," a little smile illuminated Fitz's face. "But I wasn't actually looking at the woman, because walking beside her there was an angel. I saw it, so clearly, an angel. I remember looking at my mom and asking her if I was dead because I was in Heaven and seeing angels," Fitz chuckled looking at his lap. "Then the woman came closer and this angel that I was seeing had the same eyes that the woman had, big round brown eyes with this sparkle in them, and two chubby balls of hair with two white bows. As if on cue, this angel had a white dress and a pair of the chubbiest cheeks ever. And when the angel spoke to me, I was in heaven, I was sure of it. It turned out that the angel that I was seeing... it was you."

Fitz lifted his gaze to look at Olivia who had been crying since the middle of the story. "And that day, the day I saw an angel for the first time in my life, that day I fell in love with you. It wasn't necessarily anything else, but in that moment I knew that I loved you."

"Fitz-"

"I never said anything because I loved you so much that I didn't want to risk to losing you," he chuckled humorlessly. "I didn't turn you down that night. I could never. I just… I didn't want you to regret everything the next day."

"Fitz-"

"I love you Olivia, and if you think that kiss broke us, I couldn't let you go without saying it to you at least once. And I know you don't feel the same, I know you just broke up with that asshole-"

"FITZ!" Olivia yelled before Fitz interrupted her again. His eyes popped open and he stared at her, scared that she was upset with him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I upset you. I'm gonna go now. I'm sorry. We'll figure it out about my room. It's okay. I'll move out, I-"

"Fitz, I love you too," Olivia said before he kept rambling.

"What?" he stopped talking and stared at her as if she had two heads.

"I love you too. I've been so in love with you for so many years," she sighed contently, as a bag full of rocks lifted from her shoulders. "I said it, oh my God," Olivia laughed, "I've been holding it in for so much time and… I finally said it," she said through her laugh, tears making a stream down her cheeks and her eyes sparkling.

All Fitz could do is stare at her. He never thought she could reciprocate his feelings, but here she was.

"You… You do?-Why?-How?-What?" Fitz said shocked.

"I do. I love you Fitz," she giggled, "It's so surreal say it out loud."

"But-why?-how?-what?" he wasn't able to say anything else.

"I never said anything because I didn't want to lose you either. I tried to move on and then I broke up with Edison and you just met Mellie and I cried my heart out because you were with her and-"

"Wait. You love me?" Fitz said, coming back to reality.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his suddenly wave of joy. "I love you so much, Fitzy."

Fitz took her face in his hands and crushed his lips with hers. All the time they had lost didn't matter, not anymore. He loved her. And she loved him too. And that was all that mattered. Their tongues met again after two months and they couldn't help the wave of joy and pleasure that the simplest act brought them. Olivia sent her hands to his hair and started to play with his curls. She always had loved his curls. She always had loved _him._ Fitz hugged her waist without breaking the kiss and brought her to his lap. Liv smiled between the kiss straddling him.

"Say it again," She said giggling.

"You say it again," He chuckled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stared at him raising one brow playfully. Fitz smiled and gave her a little peck on her lips.

"I love you, Angel."

 _Hi there!_

 _First of all I wanna say that I hope you have a happy new year and the next year bring you only good things!_

 _I know that I should be working on my next chapter of Blue Moon but I really wanted to give y'all something for New Year and this is something I had in my store for a long time lol I hope you like it!_

 _Thank you Sarah for helping me editing it! You're the best!_

 _As always, your thoughts and opinions are welcome!_

 _Xo, P._


End file.
